Automobiles and other vehicles, and indeed many other structures with enclosed spaces, include ventilation systems that move conditioned air into the enclosed space. These structures generally also include vents that allow air to exit the enclosed space. Such vents may be expected to satisfy many, sometimes conflicting, conditions such as a low cost of production and the ability to withstand repeated exposure to the elements. Currently, such vents often rely on metals and other materials that corrode over time due to exposure. Reducing reliance on those materials presents further challenges however, as substitutes such as plastics may be more difficult to fabricate while still meeting the above conditions.